Private Time
by Takun18
Summary: Ahh, the joys of married life. The peace, the quiet, the tranquility. Watch our little love birds, Jean and Nadia, go about surprising each other for a nice romantic evening, with help from Sanson and Marie of course. A continuation of the epilogue.


Ahh, Nadia and the Secret of Blue Water. I love shows that give closure and an epilogue, don't you? Of course, though, I don't own it.

**_Private Time_**

**_By Ta_**

About 100 years ago, Nadia, Jean and everyone on board the Nautilus had won the final battle against Neo-Atlantis, and while the price they paid was heavy indeed, our group of adventurers were determined to live their lives to the fullest in order to make up for the lost.

* * *

Nadia hummed away to herself, washing her dishes and stacking them to dry on the sink. It was another late Spring day in Le Havre, and she was taking care of her family as usual. Jean was out in the shed, tinkering away on his latest project, a joint contraption that he was working on with Hanson in America, and their son, Jean Jr., was out playing in their yard. The tanned woman sighed contently and started towel drying plates from lunch. As much as she ran about as a young girl, the quiet family life was suiting her just fine. She always did prefer peace, and together with Jean and their son, she had the perfect balance of tranquillity and love. Excitement too, whenever her husband would accidentally let something explode, or their son, Heaven helps her, would break something. He was starting to prove himself to be his father's child, much to her worry. She loved Jean, but thinking back on how many of his crafts, contraptions and gadgets that would fail (and endanger both of them, as well as King) made her worry about her son.

Even if it was exciting sometimes (though she would never admit it.) She was still a young woman, and as much as she loved her peaceful motherhood days, she couldn't help but feel reminiscent of days gone by, performing in the circus, living on board the Nautilus, and the new life she, Jean, Marie and King had for a brief while on Lincoln Island.

So it was, that when visitors from town (aside from Jean's aunt and uncle) had decided to drop in, they were always welcome in their modest home. Especially when they were old friends who were knocking on their door.

"Oi there!" Sanson called cheerily, an arm around a smiling Marie. Nadia's face lit up as Jean stepped aside to let them in. Both couples fussed happily, greeting each other and telling them how well each other looked (and in Marie's case, how much she seemed to glow from her pregnancy.) While his mother took off her apron and led his auntie Marie to the kitchen, Jean Jr. padded after his father outside, eager to spend time with his heroic uncle Sanson.

"So Jean..." Sanson pushed his hat up with his thumb, looking at the latest mechanical marvel to be born from the modest workshop. It was narrow, sleek, and covered in rivulets and hinges. "How is... wait, are these wings?" Jean looked down towards Sanson, smiling as the older man had begun studying the hinges and tough material that was fused to the crafts side.

"Yeah, what do you think? Something my Uncle and I have been planning for awhile now." The Frenchman dropped down to the ground, pulling a rag out of his back pocket and wiping some grime from his fingers. "I call them 'folding wings.' I couldn't have made them without Hanson's help over in the United States..." Jean pushed his glasses up his nose and grabbed hold of the wing's metal sleeve, bending it at the hinge. The tight material fell limp and the wing seemed to fold up. "They're held into place against the plane by a catch. When it's released..." Jean let the hinge go and it snapped back to its full length, the sturdy fabric wing stretching once again. "... The wing opens up. Clever, don't you think?"

Sanson had to scratch his chin and nod thoughtfully. If Nemo had conquered the seas and Hanson the roads, then Jean would surely tame the skies.

"It's very impressive Jean. What does Nadia think about it?" Sanson slipped his hands in his pockets and watched Jean smile fondly, tinkering with something on the side of the sleek hull.  
"Nadia's always supportive... but she says she'd rather not take a ride in something so new and untested." Jean chuckled, leaning against the platform that his new design was sitting on. "She doesn't worry so much about all the building, really. I asked her if it bothered her, but she just said 'Jean, you always were inventing this or that, it's who you are.'"

Sanson smiled and nodded. "It sounds like she's the perfect wife for you Jean." Jean Jr. took that time to crawl out from under the tail of the latest family project.

"Mama always gets angry though when Papa breaks a window, or crashes into the house, or blows something up, or..." Jean hurriedly scooped his son up, a red tinge in his cheeks, while Sanson began laughing openly. "Something you must always remember, Jr." he began after his chuckles subsided. "...Is that your mother works very hard to keep your home in one piece. Your father isn't helping by breaking the windows."

"...She really went mad when Papa flattened the laundry."

And Sanson's laugh returned in full force.

* * *

"So Nadia... " Marie eased herself back into a soft chair, resting a hand on her swollen belly when she was settled. Nadia herself sat down on the easy chair next to her, smoothing her skirt out and putting two glasses of juice down on the table in between them. Marie had to admit that Nadia kept a wonderful home – it had been Jean's originally, inherited from his parents. She could have easily imagined it being filled with parts, tools and half built inventions, but Nadia filled in the rest of the gaps herself. Apparently many incomplete or failed planes were literally suspended from the ceiling. Of course, now it was a comfortable home, with modest furniture and decorations for any young family.

"What's it like having your family?" Marie had asked before, several times in fact, but not since becoming pregnant herself. Nadia laughed and smiled.

"It's like when we were all camping on that Southern Island, remember? Only... a lot more. "

Marie giggled, remembering back to a typical day of Nadia and Jean arguing over trivial matters, usually with the acrobatic girl winning. Really, they acted like a married couple – the only difference between then and now was they really were married. But a hand on her arm snapped her out of her memory, and Nadia was smiling warmly. "But you and Jean were always my family, Marie, so don't ever forget that, okay?"Marie nodded, a little embarrassed – something that had changed from way back when was Nadia's general attitude towards people, and it was clearly her marriage to Jean that had done it.

"I'll always think of it like that too, but I mean... you know..." Marie sat up a little bit, holding onto her full tummy where her baby was growing. "What's it like to become a mother?" At this, Nadia seemed to gaze off into the distance of her home.

"I can't imagine my life without Jean and Junior now." She said when she finally came back to reality. Marie looked up to see a photo on the wall in the direction where she had been staring – a laughing Nadia was standing next to Jean, a smaller boy with tanned skin and teal eyes was sitting propped up on his shoulders. The older girl sighed contently, picking up her glass of fruit juice and sipping from it. Marie nodded a moment, before giggling again.

"Oh Nadia, you've become so motherly."

"Really? You think so?"

"Mhm... I hope you're not becoming old early." And Marie laugh as Nadia quickly scowled and huffed like she did as a teenager. Housewife and Mother aside, Nadia would always be a feisty girl at heart, and Marie was thinking that she could do with some time to let that old side out.

* * *

"So Jean, how's married life suiting you?" Jean grinned and put his beret on as he and Sanson walked out of the shed and into the garden, taking in the country air.

"Honestly? I've never been so happy." He answered, setting his son on the ground and watching him scamper back into the shed. Sanson chuckled easily, his thumbs adjusting his suspenders. They were a very happy family, anyone could see that: becoming parents had turned the young couple into healthy, mature adults. Of course, even healthy mature adults would remember their childhoods.

"You know, Marie and I are always happy to have little Jean around for a night or so..." Jean Senior suddenly felt a heavy arm come down on his shoulder, Sanson grinning widely under his wide brimmed hat. "You know, to give you and Nadia a little time to yourselves." The Frenchman's eyes widened as the older man winked and chuckled, poking him in the ribs. 'Trust Sanson' he thought, remembering back to the days on board the Nautilus when the brawn of the Grandis team would place his hands on Jean's shoulders and advice him on how to be a man and win over Nadia. Jean, for his part, looked a little embarrassed and rubbed his upper lip, thinking about a night where he and his wife could just be together. "It sounds nice, but I'm not sure..."

"You know what Hanson would say if he were here?" Sanson stood straight, a hand tucked behind his back and his other pointing upwards in declaration. "Jean, to be a man, you must know when to put away your solo endeavours and take care of the woman you love." He said, his usually booming voice adopting a quieter tone more similar to Hanson's. So much so that Jr. had wandered out of the shed, wondering if his rarely seen Godfather had come to visit. Sanson grinned at the boy. "Don't I sound like Hanson, Jr.?" Little Jean adopted a classic thinking pose from his father, mulling it over for several long seconds.

"God-papa Hanson would probably be more interested in the folding wings, Uncle Sanson." His father laughed as his uncle looked crestfallen for a moment, before recovering and kneeling down to put his hands on the boy's shoulders. "How about you go bring your father and me a drink of something, all right sport?" The boy smiled and took off to the house, his little legs moving him quickly up the lawn.

Meanwhile in America, Hanson recovered from sneezing quickly and scratched his moustache, wondering if he should shave it off.

"Jr. does whatever you tell him."Jean pointed out, crossing his arms and grinning. "He looks up to his Uncle Sanson, especially when Nadia tells him all the adventures we had back on the floating island." Sanson himself looked embarrassed, but happy, and adopted a serious look. "The boy's father should listen as well then." He said, clapping Jean on the back. "Remember, I've given you a lot of advice, so take it now. You and Nadia both could do with a little free time to yourselves. Take some time to romance her a little, treat her to something nice." Jean adopted his own thoughtful stance, considering it.

"You know, you used to tell me I should train and become strong to get Nadia to notice me." To his credit, Sanson chuckled. "You already have that. Besides..." The taller man lowered his voice, tilting his hat back. "Marie keeps telling me that it's the Twentieth century, and time for a change. It's a husband's job to treat his wife like she were a Princess on Earth. You should know that more than anyone." Jean did think about that: for a former Princess, Nadia said she was happy taking care of her family, but at the same time he was her husband, and he liked to be able to take care of her as well. And she always did love when they went out on a date, or took time for that special evening at home...

* * *

At the same time, little Jean Jr. padded through the house past his mother and auntie, vanishing into the kitchen. A moment later, he strolled back out with 2 glasses of lemonade, smiling and passing the women in their chairs. Marie peeked at the corner of her eye as Nadia's gaze trailed him back outside. "You know..." Marie began, shifting in her chair and gaining the older girls attention again. "Sanson and I can always take little Jr. for a night, if you and Jean would like some time to yourselves." She winked playfully, and Nadia's tanned cheeks darkened in colour.

"You know what Grandis would say if she could right now?" Marie asked, but the older girl rolled her eyes.

"I have an idea of what she'd say, yes. I'll never forget all the things she told me on our wedding day." She laughed and shook her head, remembering how Grandis had quietly pulled her aside for a quick word of advice – while some people had been telling her what to expect of being a wife, Grandis focused on all the things she could look forward to on her honeymoon. Marie just laughed: she knew Grandis well enough to be able to imagine on her own.

Far away, in a café at Monte Carlo, Grandis sneezed lightly; an assortment of handkerchiefs being offered to her quickly by men at the surrounding tables.

"She'd say that it's the Twentieth century, and a woman should be entitled to a break from family life for some romance and fun with her husband. And from what I remember, didn't you have to kiss him the first time?" Nadia could only laugh and smile, nodding. "The first few times."

"Well, sounds to me like that Nadia wouldn't mind a date with the boy she loves, hm?" Marie was sounding a little like Grandis herself suddenly. But at the same time, it did seem like a good idea...

Marie grinned while Nadia seemed to trail off in her own world, a light blush and a small smile on her face. She was snapped out of her dream as the door opened and closed, and Jean, Sanson and Jr. strolled into the living room, both men removing their hats. Marie caught her husband's eye and winked, and he gave a small nod.

"Say, Nadia..." Sanson scratched his chin thoughtfully, seeming to stare off into space in deep thought. "How about Marie and I take little Jr. for a night? It's been awhile and we can show him the shops in town." Nadia looked up in surprise, but little Jean's eyes lit up like light bulbs. "You have the shops nearby Uncle Sanson?" The boy was clearly his father's son – everyone had a sense of déjà vu remembering Jean's own fondness for anything new and technological. Sanson grinned and kneeled down, hands waving in a sense of drama and flair. "Jr., we live so close, they guard the house on all sides!" The tiny French boy seemed to be shocked at the idea, and Marie tapped Nadia on the arm.

"How about it? We can show little Jean Jr. the sights if you guys don't mind." She winked knowingly at the older girl, pushing lightly with her hand. Nadia's mouth formed an "O" shape and she nodded slowly. "I don't see any problem with it. Jean?" Her husband looked up from their son's excited face, smiling and shrugging. "Sure, if Marie and Sanson don't mind."

"Mind?"Sanson asked, standing up and clapping Jean on the back. "We insist!" And he gave Jean a tiny wink, patting his back again. "Go on Jr., head on up to your room and pack a few things, all right?"

"Yes Uncle! Thank you Auntie Marie!" And the boy ran excitedly up the short stairs to his room. When he rushed down a few minutes later, both of his parents, his auntie and his uncle were chatting at the doorway. He quickly gave a hug to Jean and a kiss on Nadia's cheek, both of them telling him to behave himself, before he bounded outside to be near his Uncle.

"Come on now Jean." Sanson said, reaching down and picking his nephew up, propping him up in a strong arm before taking his wife's hand. "We'll head into town and go get something for dinner, what do you say?" The small boy's eyes widened and he leaned in closer to the big man. "Are we going to eat meat?" he whispered, excitement sparkling in his eyes. Marie giggled and Sanson winked at her, tapping his nose. "Sure, but we'll keep it a secret from your mother."

As the couple walked down the path to their car, Nadia and Jean waved from the house, waiting until the disappeared from view before heading back inside. Both of their minds were working quickly, wondering just what they could quickly put together to surprise the other one. And, unsurprisingly, Jean came up with his plan first.

"That reminds me..." he said, picking his hat and wallet up from a side table. "There are a few things in town I need to pick up too."

"Oh? Anything special?" Nadia asked distractedly, still thinking quickly about where the afternoon could go.

"A few little things, but how about I pick up something for dinner while I'm there?" That did get her attention, and she gave him a suspicious look.

"Jean, what are you planning?"

"Relax, Nadia." He said, slipping an arm around her and kissing her. "I promise it'll be something nice." She seemed to accept that, smiling and nodding. It then hit her that she had plenty of time to get the house tidied up and to work out something nice and special for the pair of them.

"Okay then. I think I'll just do a few things around the house." She answered, but Jean didn't miss the tell tale gleam in her eye that said she was thinking something else completely different. But he just nodded calmly and smiled, slipping his beret on.

"I'll take my time and ride I think, it's a nice day after all." He said off handily, and she gave a "Hm." and a nod. Really, all a very calm, quiet exchange between them both. He gave her a parting kiss on the cheek and left the house, giving her a brief wave as he hopped on his bike and peddled down the path. Nadia waved until Jean rode out of view, and, finally alone, pumped her fist in the air in victory. Closing the door, she took off her apron and headed to her bedroom, opening her wardrobe and picking through her dresses. "Something to wear, something to wear!"

* * *

The first thing Jean did when he rode into town was head to the florist, organising a bouquet of Nadia's favourite flowers that he could pick up on his way out. "Can you make them red? It's her favourite colour."

"Oh? A very sweet choice sir. They'll be ready to pick up in thirty minutes."

The flowers covered, he hopped back on his bicycle and rode to the market, intent to pick up some long candles and Nadia's favourite fruits. She always liked a salad of apples, strawberries, bananas, mandarins and mangos for a special occasion. She also got her point across of just how much healthier they were than most other things people decided to cook. But somewhere in the back of his head, Jean was sure he was forgetting something.

Until he saw the red and black oriental sign for the local Chinese food shop, and he remembered exactly what he needed.

"I'd like to place an order to go please, to pick up in say... half an hour?"  
"Certainly sir. For how many people?"  
"Enough to feed a family of lions."

* * *

"Now King..." Nadia put down an extra big serving of fish for the lion and his cubs. "I'm planning a very special night tonight, so I'm giving you a big lunch now for tonight too, understand?" The lion gave a quiet roar of answer, and she smiled and nodded, accepting the yes. Her plan was going perfectly! Taking care of the family mascots, as Jr. called them, she was free to straighten the kitchen, take a nice long shower and dress nicely for Jean when he came home. After all, like Grandis would say, it's the twentieth century, and if a woman wanted to have a little fun, why the hell not?

Grinning and giggling, she slipped her apron off and twirled around her kitchen, putting things away in their places and finishing her little tasks, leaving her afternoon free.

* * *

Carefully resting a bottle of wine in the basket behind his bike, Jean picked up his ordered flowers and rested them where they could sit the easiest, then started off for home, the sky slowly darkening for dusk. The air was cooler and the ride was downhill, and he smiled confidently. However long it took to ride into town from their home, it wasn't half as long to ride back home.

* * *

Nadia hummed happily, picking out a nice blue dress that always made Jean go weak kneed - probably because it ended just at her own knees. And a cute, complimenting husband was one of her favourite parts of married life. Grabbing a nice, red lipstick and heading into their bathroom, she hopped into their shower. (Enhanced, of course, by Jean's many marvellous inventions.)

* * *

"Now King..." Jean was whispering as he set the flowers down, resting his bicycle against the wall of the shed. "I'm planning a very special night tonight, so I bought you some of your favourite Chinese foods, all right?" The lion watched as the Frenchman opened a paper bag and pulled out several take-away dishes. "Think Nadia and I can have some privacy?" The grey mane seemed to shake a little as King gave a confirming movement of his head, hungrily sniffing the food Jean had laid out before his children. Jean smiled and stood, picking the flowers and his basket up and turned back towards the house. When he was gone, King sat up, the empty plate of fish Nadia had left earlier appearing from under his belly where he hid it. Two big meals in one day? Clearly they could do with a few more special nights, he decided.

Hopping inside quietly, Jean trained his ears and heard the sound of rushing water. Pumping his fist in victory, a habit he had picked up from his wife, he snuck into the kitchen and started setting up plates, candles and the table.

When Nadia turned the tap's off and started to dry herself, she caught Jean's unmistakable voice drifting from the kitchen. "I'm home, honey!" came the muffled call, accompanied by the sound of him rushing around. Nadia groaned and ran a hand through her wet hair. She loved Jean, she really did. He just didn't have the same skill in the kitchen that he did with the household fixtures. Quickly drying off, she opened the door and called down the hallway.

"I'll be right out!" she yelled, and was quickly hoping to their room when she stopped. "It's okay, take your time." Jean answered back. That got her attention. Had Jean broken something and was in the middle of fixing it? Again?? Maybe he was already tinkering with whatever little pieces and doo-dads he had picked up. 'Maybe he's just getting dinner ready like he said he would.' She thought finally, and quickly sprinted to their bedroom. After all, the only way she would find out would be if she hurried and got dressed. (And since she was told to take her time, a little sexy lipstick wouldn't hurt either, she thought.) But only the fast drying one. She had to know what he was up to in there!

She had just finished running a hand through her hair and giving it the natural fallen flair that he always liked when he knocked on the door. Smiling and shaking her head, Nadia told him to come on in: after all these years of marriage she had nothing against her husband catching her changing, if and when it happened, but the door wouldn't open.

"Nadia!" he called passed the door. "I've got dinner ready." A moment later the door opened and the tanned woman stood there, an eyebrow raised in amusement. But poor Jean took in her red lips, her shoulder length hair and her pale blue skirt and his mouth just worked up and down silently. His wife's musical giggle finally got enough of his mind to work. "You look beautiful, Nadia." In return, Nadia grinned playfully.

"Thank you Jean. But, don't I always?" she teased, and Jean smiled back. "Always." And he took her hand and led her out of their doorway. "And a beautiful woman should be treated as one." He said, before stepping aside and showing her the table he had set.

Nadia's eyes shone, taking in the lit candles and the vase of fresh flowers on the table, next to an open bottle of wine and two fine glasses. Her favourite fruits were laid out in a modest salad on opposite plates. She turned to look at her husband, who was smiling warmly at her, after running around to organise a nice, romantic meal, her favourite none the less. Nadia chewed her lip.

"Will all this keep if we put it in the fridge?" she asked, and Jean gave a bewildered look.

"Sure, why-" And he was cut off, warm, rosy lips snatching his and a pretty blush on dark cheeks filling his sight. When she pulled away, her husband was still mutely kissing the air, his lips puckered and looking pleasantly surprised.

Nadia smirked, reaching up and touching his collar, fingering the top button playfully. "You're not the only one who planned a special evening, Jean." She whispered, smiling mischievously at him. Jean slipped his arms around her lithe frame and pulled her close, catching her lips in another deep, full kiss. He decided that their fine, romantic meal could wait, and he never really could refuse his wife, especially if she had worked out a special night too. Or ever, really. Nadia moaned contentedly, until they both parted for air and Jean nipped at her earlobe, whispering something to her. Her eyes went wide and she hooked her leg around his. "Bedroom. Now." She breathed, and Jean scooped her up. Nadia blushed and grinned as he carried her bridal style and closed the door of their room behind him. A moment later he opened it again and ran back out, packing the salads into the fridge, blowing the candles out on the table and grabbing the bottle of wine and the glasses, before rushing back to his wife.

* * *

"I'm sure they'll be up by now. Jean say's that Nadia is an early riser after all." Sanson smiled warmly at his wife as they strolled up the stone path to the couple's house. Marie frowned thoughtfully – after all, if things had gone smoothly, they might still be sleeping. It was only Ten in the morning, just passed a late breakfast really. Between them, Jean Jr. happily wandered towards his home, taking long steps and planting his feet down in the middle of each worn stepping stone – even with his Auntie Marie's waddle and Uncle Sanson's slow steps, his tiny legs barely kept him up with them. So when his Uncle's worn hands plucked him out of the air and sat him on his shoulder, he grinned and clapped his hands.

"Say there, chief..." he had started, grinning up at the boy. "Think that your Mama and Papa would be awake by now?" Jr. adopted his thinking pose, and Marie giggled up at him, Sanson winking over towards her. His tanned skin aside, he was the spitting image of his father, right down to the large frame glasses and children's suspenders. Marie remembered how Jean would be able to think leaps ahead – the wheels of his mind would jump from the idea of a strip of cloth to a sail, to a boat, to a boat with a paddle, to a boat with a paddle, sail, and most importantly, a seat for Nadia. She wondered if maybe his son was the same, and just thinking of his parents would coax deeper, greater inventions from his small mind. "I think so." He finally decided. "The door looks unlocked.. and I think I can hear Mama singing."

Sanson and Marie exchanged a look, but Jr. had already and squirmed his way down to the ground and had wandered over to the door and opened it, letting himself in. Before the door could close shut and alert the house, the older man caught the frame and held it open. Sure enough, a light voice was singing from inside the home.

"Jr." he said quietly, pushing his finger to his lips in a hushed motion. "Go put your things up in your room, quietly, okay?" The boy nodded and started creeping slowly inside the house, never noticing as Sanson and Marie had let themselves in and was slowly moving to the sound coming from inside.

"La la la, la, la la la la.."

There in the kitchen, they were greeted to the sight of Nadia singing and washing dishes, Jean standing behind her with his arms wrapped around her, head on her shoulder and happily drying each plate as she lifted them from the water into his hands in front of her apron. At the same time, Jean was nuzzling her neck, humming along with her and playfully pecking her cheek, making her occasionally drop a plate or glass back into the water.

"Jean, we'll be here all day!" she cried, but at the same time she was grinning, a rosy blush on her dark cheeks, and Jean would just kiss her more. "What's so bad about that?" he asked, squeezing her with his arms and making her laugh. "Because, dear..." she said, looking around and smirking as her husband pouted. "We still don't know when Marie and Sanson will be here and I don't want to be caught in my apron." "But you look so cute in it, Nadia." He answered, smiling and giving her a sparkling wink.

"You do too, Nadia!" Marie called, and Nadia gave a cry of surprise and splashed water down her apron, soapy suds flickering over Jean's glasses while Marie and Sanson laughed at the couple's surprise.

"Oh, I wish we had a camera." She thought out loud, clasping her hands and smiling happily.

"For the cuddling or the shock?" Her husband asked, and she grinned. "Both of course!"

While Jean pulled his glasses off and dried them on his shirt, Nadia undid her apron and scowled lightly. "How long have you two been there?" she asked, smoothing out her skirt and looking slightly embarrassed and a little indignant. Sanson chuckled and lowered his head, a weathered finger scratching his cheek. "You sing very well, Nadia." The tanned girl groaned and let her head fall forward, putting her hands on top of Jean's as they slipped back around her waist.

"Jr. wasn't any trouble, was he?" he asked. The boy was incredibly well behaved, but changing the subject to save Nadia some embarrassment was the plan here. Sanson gave an easy nod and jerked his thumb behind him. "He was fine, he's just headed up to his-" "How was your evening?" Marie interrupted. The couple exchanged a look, knowing they wouldn't be getting out of anything so easy.

"We had a yummy salad..."Nadia began, swaying lightly on her feet, relaxing back against her husband.

"And we had a little wine..." Jean added, his arms coming up higher around his wife's waist, just beneath her chest.

"And we..." Nadia trailed off, a blush slowly blooming on her cheeks and a silly, dreamy smile on her lips. Jean chuckled lightly, his own face heating up, and he nuzzled her neck affectionately before whispering something quietly into her ear. She laughed and her blush grew, giving him a coy look. "Jean, don't be so naughty!" But Jean just grinned and hugged her closer, and the pair soon dissolved into a playful tease. Marie smiled and watched them flirt and dote on each other like they used to do back when they first started dating. Sanson could just scratch his cheek and look a little embarrassed, both at how well the plan to give them time had worked out, and just how much the couple had enjoyed it.

But it was little Jean's entrance that broke the scene, as he looked up at his parents acting silly and "lovey-dovey."

"Has Mama and Papa gone crazy, again?" he asked innocently, tugging on his auntie Marie's skirt, and she smiled down at the boy. "No honey, it's just... well, when two people are in love they-" But it was Sanson's turn to interrupt her.

"Wait... what do you mean again?"

The boy shrugged.

"When they go all kissy and lovey. It happens a lot, really. They'll go all cuddly and tickle each other."

And the little boy wandered away to find King, leaving his parent's to calm down. They did so, slowly, under Sanson and Marie's questioning looks. Nadia grinned sheepishly, chewing her lip, while Jean wore an embarrassed look and hid behind his wife's shoulder, peeking from beside her neck. Sanson's mouth was opening and closing, trying to work out the connection, while Marie just covered her face with her hand, surprised. If Nadia and Jean being intimate would leave the pair of them flirting and teasing each other the morning after, and there were, apparently, quite a few of those mornings, then...

Nadia broke the silence. "Thanks for taking Jr. to see the shops, guys." She said, smiling shyly, before throwing an accusing look over her shoulder at her husband. Jean nodded, adding his 2 cents. "Yeah, we really appreciate it. Living out here, we only go on a special occasion."

"Well, actually..." Marie started, looking between her older family. "We thought we were giving you and Nadia a little.. y'know..." "Private time." Sanson finished lamely, and they both had the decency to blush a little. Nadia laughed quietly to herself and let her head fall forward, while Jean held onto her. "We kind of figured that, and we really do appreciate it." He said, losing his nerve as his wife began to giggle in his arms. "But we make time for those already!" she finished, her cheeks darkening in colour but the laughing never subsiding.

* * *

_End~_


End file.
